Kisses make the world go round
by full moon girlie
Summary: When Brittany hears a sad noise, she decides to check it out. prequel Sing us a song of the century. slash mention of: quinn/rachel santana/brittany


Okay wow, second story in 2 days, not very common for me. It seems that inspiration strikes me on moments I really couldn't use it. I have to study and well I am not studying ;) anyway this is a sort of prequel of "sing us a song of the century." So you don't need to read that one first to understand it, but it would be really nice if you did read it (A) and please review to, I got a lot of hits and only one review makes me sad :P and don't forget to review this one too because it is really true, REVIEWS ARE LOVE! And "**Meisjes plagen ,kusjes vragen" means "Teasing girls because you like them(1)**", in Dutch and because Brittany is Dutch I think her parents talk both Dutch and English.

**Disclaimer: The characters portrayed in this fan fiction are not mine but belong to the golden globe winner Ryan Murphy and his comrades.**

**

* * *

  
**

Brittany notices it immediately, she has a thing for that, just as Quinn has a thing for Rachel Berry. Which doesn't make much sense because Quinn always picked on Rachel. Maybe it was exactly like her daddy told her.

"**Meisjes plagen, kusjes vragen!"(1)**

When she was younger, the boy next door always threw mud at her. That was until Santana came by one day and she "sorted" him out. She doesn't know what sorted out means but he stopped throwing mud at her after that and Brittany was happy because she hated changing her clothes because she would have less time to play.

But she likes it that Quinn has a thing for Rachel because they both are so sad all the time and they will make each other happy, so she makes it her mission to get them together.

Her missions always work out, when Santana was sad because her grandma died, it was her mission to make her happy again, as the funny guy on the television once said "Mission Accomplished." The funny guy took longer than Brittany to accomplish his mission. She told it every time he appeared on television, he doesn't appear that much anymore, he is probably scared of her.

So when she is skipping through school one day, she hears a sad noise. It comes from the music room so she decides to check it out. She sees Rachel sitting on the piano bench, playing a sad tune on the piano. It's the perfect time to move her mission forward. She already has Rachel and Quinn eating lunch together , and they always talk a lot and it's not angry talk so that is good. But Brittany has been stuck on how the move forward. And now she can if she plays it right.

"Rachel! Why aren't you home yet? It's really late!"

She gives a little yelp and a giggle escapes Brittany's mouth.

"No need to be scared of me, I won't bite."

Rachel smiles and Brittany decides her next move, sitting next to her on the bench. It is very small so they have to sit very close or else the other one will fall off.

"Why are you sad?"

Rachel plays a few tones on the piano.

"Finn and I had a argument, he can't understand that I would want a friendship with Quinn after what he describes as BDD."

Brittany didn't catch any of that, but asks further.

"BDD?"

"Baby Drizzle Drama."

"I still don't get it."

And Rachel laughs softly, but it is not a mean laugh so Brittany is okay with it.

"What letter does Baby begins?"

"B."

"And Drizzle?"

"A D!"

"and drama?"

"Also a D, O I get it! Thank you Rachel!"

She likes it that Rachel explained it to her, Santana does it too, and she decides to reward Rachel the same way she rewards Santana. So she kisses Rachel full on the mouth and pulls back very quickly.

"It is very nice of you to explain things to me."

Rachel stares with wide eyes at Brittany.

"Why did you do that?"

"It's a reward, I give Santana lots of rewards, she likes it. You like it to!"

Now is Rachel stammering which Brittany finds weird, because Rachel always tells her not to be afraid of the people in the crowd, and that stammering means you are afraid of something.

"How do you know that?"

"Everyone likes kisses silly!"

Rachel seems relieved by the answer.

"Yeah that is true."

They both sit in silence behind the piano. After a few seconds Brittany can't hold it any longer.

"So are you going to make up with Finn by kissing him?"

"I am not sure, I think I made a mistake by assuming the attraction between the two of us was meant for him, I don't think I am going to kiss and make up with Finn."

Brittany smiles and plays a few happy tunes on the piano.

"That is good, because Quinn would be really sad if you kissed Finn instead of her. And she is no fun when she is sad, and with the baby she gets really grumpy and she stares a lot at the wall with really angry eyes so I have to ask my mom to go and get her from my room because she scares me when she is mad. Mom says it's the hormones and she shouldn't apologize for it but she does every time. And my mom"

"Wait what? Why would Quinn be sad if I kissed Finn?"

"Because she likes you silly. I think you should be around more when she is grumpy, maybe she will stop staring at the wall angry, I am sure the wall would like to see her smile sometime. Can you make her smile?"

Again with the stammering, Brittany holds her hand against Rachel's forehead.

"Are you sick? You have been stammering a lot, you never stammer!"

And then a small smile appears on Rachel's face, and there is a chuckle.

"She likes me."

Brittany nods her head.

"You sure?"

"Very sure, you know what, she was a little sad this morning why don't you kiss her when she comes by."

And Brittany kisses Rachel again, because she wants Quinn to be happy and Santana likes it when she kisses like this so Brittany wants Rachel to know how she should kiss Quinn. But then Rachel does something with her tongue that Santana never done and she feels a tingle all over her body. They both pull apart and Brittany has a very dreamy smile on her face.

"That would make her really happy. I will get her to come by after I go home."

"Don't tell Santana I just did that."

Still very dreamy and tingly she nods her head.

"As long you make Quinn happy, I won't tell Santana."

And this is probably the closest Brittany can come to making a threat. Doesn't mean it is a threat to take lightly because Santana probably will make Rachel pay a very high price.

"I will, I am leaving now, are you coming or"

"I am going to stay her for a few moment. I feel all tingly and I like it so, you go, shoo, make sure you stay home because the moment I come home I will send Quinn. Even if she is staring at the wall angry."

Rachel stands up and smooth the wrinkles out of her skirt.

"Thanks Brittany."

"Go and make Quinn happy!"

She leaves and Brittany decides to play some tunes on the piano, she can't play songs she just likes the sound that comes of it.

"Hey have you seen Rachel?"

Turning around Finn is standing in the doorway.

"You just missed her."

She looks at him and asks.

"Are you sad? Because I have something against sadness you want it?"

* * *

I suddenly feel like I made Brittany a little whorish….. well she is not she is just very loving and free spirited. And remember to **REVIEW**


End file.
